wearethenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkdapple
Appearance Darkdapple is a dark gray spotted tabby she-cat with white muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws, tail tip and pale blue eyes. Personality Darkdapple is a quiet and closed off she-cat. She tends to keep to herself and doesn’t really socialize with others, at least, the leaving. Despite this, she enjoys helping others whether they’re living or dead. She’s understanding and tries to help others with their problems, pouring all her energy into it. She cares for the pale-pelts and only wants to help them in the end. She’s very cold towards her Clanmates, either not caring enough about them or wanting to be off by herself. She’s hard-working when it involves things she’s interested in or wants to help with. But, is usually lazy when it comes with her camp duties. History Darkdapple was born as Darkkit to Runningfoot and Lotusclaw. Although life was good, things weren’t perfect. Runningfoot seemed obsessed with wanting another litter of kits with Lotusclaw. This very event drove her away from him. With her parents split up and Darkkit barely six moons old, she started retreating into herself. She didn’t really play with other kits her age and it seemed pale-pelts were attracted towards her. When she became an apprentice, the pale-pelts disappeared for everyone, except her. She continued to see them and grew concerned. Her Clanmates started to think of her as crazy, but her father helped teach her about her unusual abilities. He told her about how to communicate with the pale-pelts then how to help them cross over either to the Shadow Place or Star Watchers. As her apprenticeship continued, things were going well, however, Runningfoot ended up sick. He became ill and died a few days after becoming sick. Not long after, Wrenbelly died with Brightpaw still having a lot to learn from being a Herb Cat. Wrenbelly came to Darkpaw and taught her herbs who in turn taught Brightpaw. Things were going well for Darkpaw. Lotusclaw had move on with Loudbird. Although she was happy to see her mother move on officially, she never really cared about that side of her family. Over time, Darkpaw was able to work on her power more and talk to pale-pelts. And even after his death, Runningfoot did everything he could to help his daughter help the pale-pelts. When Darkpaw became Darkdapple, things became strained between her and her father. A few moons after becoming a warrior, Runningfoot pushed for Darkdapple to find a mate and have kits. At first, she simply ignored him, but it soon went from asking every once in a while to asking almost daily. Then seemingly asking every few hours. This annoyed Darkdapple a lot. No matter what she said, Runningfoot seemed to ignore it. Darkdapple was never interested in having a mate or kits, but Runningfoot wouldn’t listen. All he wants is for their bloodline to continue and for there to be future generations of cats who can see pale-pelts to help them cross over. During the fire, she met up with Reedspring. She blindly traveled through the forest, but with Reedspring’s help, she stayed beside her Clanmates and managed to follow them through their burning territory. Relationships Runningfoot She's annoyed by her father and his constant talks about her having a family. She's never been interested in a mate or kits and just ignores the tom generally. Despite this, she does love her father and understands he wants to continue helping pale-pelts. Lotusclaw TBA Brightsong TBD Smokebreeze TBA Mousefoot TBA Reedspring TBA Family Mother Lotusclaw Star Watchers Father Runningfoot pale-pelt Half-Brothers Smokebreeze Alive Mousefoot Alive Uncle Quietwing Unknown Grandmother Talldawn Shadow Place Grandfather Unknown Deceased Great-Uncle Skyberry Star Watchers Cousins Sprucepelt Unknown Stormears Unknown Minnowleaf Alive Ashwhisker Alive Snow Alive Minnowleaf Alive Rainheart Alive Stonefur Alive Breezefur Alive Pebblekit Alive Snowkit Alive Dustpaw Star Watchers Wildkit Star Watchers Dustkit Star Watchers Trivia * She's a direct descendant of Thornfall and Marshstar * She's very distantly related to Gorsestar, Mosspelt, and Bloodfang. Gallery Darkdapple3.jpeg|What Amber thinks Darkdapple looks like in reality